wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking
Summary From Beer-Basted Boar Ribs to Giant Clam Scorcho, there is no recipe too obscure or odd to avoid notice from the Chefs of Azeroth. Food is used in the game to heal players out of combat, so they can get back to fighting as quickly as possible. As you're traveling around the world, you'll notice that you often receive pieces of meat, which, instead of being sold to merchants, could be used to create food. If you're a player that relies on food, such as a non-healing player or a player that solos, food should become very important to you. You can buy food from merchants, but the food gained through cooking is nearly free and it is actually much more effective. Cooking is also a great "flavor" secondary skill because you can entertain players with the funny and interesting dishes you can create. Hand someone some Gooey Spider Cake, Giant Clam Scorcho, or a Curiously Tasty Omelet and you'll see what we mean. One thing to add that hasn't been mentioned, and which most players overlook, is that certain cooked foods have a 15 minute 'well fed' buff effect in addition to the immediate health boost all foods have. (Know you're going in to battle and have a few minutes? Eat that Herb Baked Egg and gain 2 Spirit and 2 Stamina for 15 minutes 1st.) +2 stamina equates to 20 hit points and +2 spirit makes you get health and mana back quicker. 'Well fed' recipies are noted below. Requirements Most recipes require spices or ingredients which can be obtained from trade good vendors. Mild Spices are 10 copper for 5, Hot Spices are 38 copper each, there are also Soothing Spices. Suggested Classes Any Summary of Skill levels ThottBot Table reference What do the colors mean? The colour of the recipe in your cooking window (menu) indicates whether you will gain a skill point in Cooking when you create the item. The color codes are as follows: *Grey = No skill increase. *Green = Unlikely to get a Cooking skill point. *Yellow = Probably get a Cooking skill point. *Dark Orange = Will always receive a Cooking skill point when you create that item. *Red = Can not create yet; you need a higher skill level in Cooking before you can create this recipe. So, basically, you want to create Yellow-named or Orange-named recipes when possible, to ensure you get an increase in your skill level. Some people recommending making only Yellow items until they turn green (as the ingredients will probably be easier to find). Recipies Apprentice Recipes * Roasted Boar Meat * Charred Wolf Meat * Brilliant Smallfish * Slitherskin Mackerel * Herb Baked Egg (well fed +2) * Spiced Wolf Meat (well fed +2) * Crispy Bat Wing (well fed +2) * Kaldorei Spider Kabob (well fed +2) * Scorpid Surprise * Beer Basted Boar Ribs (well fed +2) * Roasted Kodo Meat (well fed +2) * Smoked Bear Meat Journeyman Recipes * Loch Frenzy Delight * Fillet of Frenzy (well fed +4) * Goretusk Liver Pie (well fed +4) * Rainbow Fin Albacore * Boiled Clams (well fed +4) * Longjaw Mud Slapper * Coyote Steak (well fed +4) * Strider Stew (well fed +4) * Blood Sausage (well fed +4) * Thistle Tea (+100 energy - for Rogues) * Crab Cake (well fed +4) * Westfall Stew (well fed +4) * Dry Pork Ribs (well fed +4) * Crocolisk Steak (well fed +4) * Cooked Crab Claw * Savory Deviate Delight - (several crazy transformation effects) * Murloc Fin Soup (well fed +6) * Dig Rat Stew * Clam Chowder * Redridge Goulash (well fed +6) * Bristle Whisker Catfish * Seasoned Wolf Kabob (well fed +6) * Crispy Lizard Tail * Roast Raptor (well fed +8) * Big Bear Steak (well fed +6) * Gooey Spider Cake (well fed +6) * Lean Venison (well fed +6) * Succulent Pork Ribs * Crocolisk Gumbo (well fed +6) * Hot Lion Chops (well fed +6) * Goblin Deviled Clams (well fed +6) * Lean Wolf Steak (well fed +6) * Curiously Tasty Omelet (well fed +6) Expert Recipes * Tasty Lion Steak (well fed +8) * Heavy Kodo Stew (well fed +12) * Dragonbreath Chili (breathe fire) Artisan Recipies * Cooked Glossy Mightfish (+10 stamina) * Grilled Squid (+10 agility) * Nightfin Soup (+8 mana regeneration) * Poached Sunscale Salmon (+6 health regeneration) * Runn Tum Tuber Surprise (+10 intellect) Special Recipies * Egg Nog (available only during Christmas time) * Gingerbread Cookies (available only during Christmas time) * Candy Canes See also: Cooking/Component Farming ---- Category:Professions Category:Cooking